Episode 8214 (16th September 2013)
Plot Stella empties the Rovers of all Karl's things but she's finding it hard to cope with the stress of events and spurns any sympathy. Roy is nervous about his driving lesson. Eva confides her worries about Stella to Jason and Dev thanks him for what he's done for his family in exposing Karl. The Underworld staff feel they owe Dev an apology for believing Sunita to be the arsonist but Eva and Beth have cross words over how much Stella knew. The lady in question nerves herself and goes to see Craig but he is still too stressed to answer her apology. Norris unnerves Roy with his comments about his lack of driving skills. Tommy suggests to Fiz that she moves in with Tyrone. DS Willets tells Stella that Karl has made a full confession and that the night of the fire has to be investigated all over again. She blames the pressure she put on Karl for his actions but she can't bring herself to talk to Dev when she sees him in the ginnel. Tim sends Sally flowers as an apology but Sophie thinks she's letting herself be walked over. Consequently, Sally plays it cool with Tim when he calls round and asks her for a drink. With Roy out on the road, Hayley slips away to the factory to catch up on the gossip. There, she is just in time to cause a distraction before a fight breaks out between Eva and Beth but she is overtaken with a sudden pain while chatting with her workmates. Tyrone finds an injured pigeon which got trapped in the garage. Stella works behind the bar and starts to knock back shots of vodka as Gloria and Eva look on with concern. Cast Regular cast *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Gloria Price - Sue Johnston *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall Guest cast *DS Willets - James Quinn Places *Coronation Street exterior - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, kitchen and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Websters' Auto Centre *Underworld - Factory floor *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Stella struggles to cope; Hayley keeps Roy busy so she can catch up with the factory workers; and Tim sends Sally flowers, hoping to get back into her good books. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,990,000 viewers (3rd place). Notable dialogue Eileen Grimshaw: "Do you know what, Norris? One day someone is going to take that sticky beak of yours and shove it where the sun don't shine. It's probably gonna be me. Category:2013 episodes